The Legend of Heroes: A Building Adventure
by TrueRising
Summary: During a malfunction of an experiment that the successor of Sento Kiryu was doing, he was sent to a world that was very different from his own. Now stranded in this new world, he attends a prestigious academy, Thors Military Academy. What is in store for our hero as he goes through his new life? (No Flames) (Based on the Trails of Cold Steel Games)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I intend to try and make this story go through Trails of Cold Steel I, II, and III.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Standing in a laboratory was a young male who looked around the age of twelve, he had straight black hair and pale black eyes. The male also had fair skin and a lean but fairly built body, he seemed to be holding a strange device in his hands.

The male wore a black t-shirt with a white loose short-sleeved vest over the top that reached halfway down his upper body. He had on black jeans and white tall combat boots. The device that he was holding seemed to blink.

This male was none other than Kyuren Kiryu, the son of Sento Kiryu, the second Kamen Rider Build. That's right, Kyuren is the third person to take hold of the title of Kamen Rider Build, powers passed down to him by his father.

"Hm~... if I'm right, if I calibrate the signals of this device then it should, and hopefully, release a pulse that can shift the space around me..." Kyuren muttered. He pressed a few buttons as the lid on the back popped open. "Just need to configure a few things..."

Kyuren had his Build Driver attached to the back of his waist and the holder for all of his Fullbottles attached next to the driver as he ran over to one of the benches in his lab and grabbed a few tools quickly.

"If I properly set these parts to the right settings and accurately pin point the particles that are within the space around me, then the resulting intermit multi-polar flux should give me the desired magnetic pulse that can manipulate the spacial surroundings!"

Kyuren grinned as he narrowed his eyes and used the magnitude of tools that he had at his disposal to configure the device, it took a couple of minutes, but he seemed to finish as he stood up and grinned at the device.

"Yes! Finally, I have finished the Space Manipulator!" Kyuren cheered. He then looked around before running to open space. "Alright! Time for a test drive! I want to move about three meters to the right, so..."

Kyuren began to tap a few buttons on the Space Manipulator causing it to flash after every button that is pressed, he smiled in satisfaction as it turned green. "This is it! Now, let's hope this works... Activate!"

Kyuren then hit the big green button on the right side of the Space Manipulator, he grinned as the space around him began to distort. It seemed to be working, but that quickly stopped when everything began to turn black and the device was smoking.

"What?! What the heck is going on?! I didn't do anything wrong, so what's wrong?" Kyuren shouted. He covered his eyes as a huge flash occurred and everything went blank.

* * *

"Ow~... my head."

The familiar voice of Kyuren Kiryu was heard, the boy was currently waking up after blacking out from his experiments. When he opened his eyes, he looked around to see that he was currently in an unfamiliar environment.

He was sitting on a bed that was well kept and was incredibly soft, upon standing up, he looked around the room to see that it was mostly made of wood, strong furnished wood. There were bookshelves, a small wooden desk at one of the corners, and a large window at the back wall.

While taking in his surroundings, he had noticed how well furnished and clean it was, he felt like it was something you would find in fantasy. The room that he had found himself in... it seemed to give that royal air.

Looking out of the window of the room, Kyuren could only widen his eyes into the size of plates. Outside was what appeared to be a huge city with multiple stone buildings that looked very well made, and there were people walking around with old looking clothes you would see in a medieval TV show!

"Where is this?" Kyuren wondered. He looked around and turned to the bedside table where he saw his Build Driver, Fullbottle Holder, and everything else he had on him at the time, the only thing gone was... the Space Manipulator. "Thank goodness!"

Kyuren jumped off the bed and grabbed his stuff before placing it back onto his person, that was when he quickly turned his head after hearing the sound of a door opening. When it did, there revealed to be a man in his late forties.

The person had short brown hair that was only long on the top and fron as it was swept to the right, the person was donnign a red robe with a fluffy collar and bottom, underneath was a black suit. What Kyuren saw the most was the thing on his head... a crown! From what his eyes were telling him, the element was definitely gold, solid gold!

"Thank the heavens! I see that you have awoken, we had found you unconscious outside and hadn't woken up for hours!" The man said in relief. Kyuren had noticed that the man didn't intend any harm towards him, so he relaxed.

"W-Were you the one that treated my wounds?" Kyuren asked politely. If the perosn in front of him did, then he wasn't going to be hostile towards them.

"Not me particularly, since that would probably be a disaster..." The man replied. His nonchalant manner made Kyuren sweatdrop at the blunt insult the man gave himself. "It was one of my attentdants that assisted you."

"I see, thank you for your hospitality. I hope that I wasn't an inconvenience." The man merely shook his head at this and wave his hand in dismiss, the person had noticed how polite Kyuren was and seemed intrigued.

"I must ask you though, It's not every day that you see someone fall from the sky out of a portal, mind filling me in?" The man asked. Kyuren tried to think of a lie, but he couldn't. Whoever this man was, he was nice enough to do this much for him, it would be terrible if he lied.

"To be honest..." Kyuren began to explain. After seeing what he saw out the window, he could only think that he was in another world, he might have gone to the past, considering the olden look that it gave, but the device he made was to manipulate space, not time.

With that, Kyuren explained everything about him to the man. To say that he was shocked, was an incredible understatement, Kyuren had told him that he came from an entirely different world, and also about his job as a Kamen Rider.

"That... That is a lot to take in..." The man muttered. He then looked back at Kyuren. "While it does sound unbelievable... I see from your eyes that you hold no lies. So, you come from a country called Japan?"

"That's correct..."

"And you're a warrior from there that is called a Kamen Rider...?" The man muttered. Kyuren nodded his head as the man thought on it, that was when he then blinked in realization. "Oh, of course! I forgot to ask your name. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. My name is Kyuren Kiryu, it's a pleasure, sir." Kyuren bowed. The man chuckled at the politeness that Kyuren showed.

"It's a pleasure, Young Kyuren. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Emperor Ambrodias, my actual name is Heron Nivada Ambrodias VI." The man introduced himself. The person now known as Heron gave a small bow at Kyuren.

"It's nice to meet you, Emperor...!" Kyuren trailed on at the word 'Emperor' as his eyes slowly widened into huge plates, he looked at the man up and down at fast speeds, he had figured the clothing was expensive, not to mention the crown on his head! "Wait... Emperor!?"

"That's correct. I am the current emperor of the Ambrodian Empire, Heron Nivada Ambrodias VI, just call me Heron." Heron stated. He sweatdropped though when he saw Kyuren bowing at him at fast rates.

"I apologize for speaking so formally in front of you!" Kyuren apologized. He was standing in front of an Emperor! The ruler of a damn country and he was speaking so casually! He didn't know what world he was in, but he felt like he was being incredibly disrespectful!

"Th-There's no need for you to be so formal!" Heron assured. Kyuren calmed down and looked at the Emperor, but still shaking slightly. "While I may be the ruler of this empire, I do like to be treated as a friend rather than a ruler."

"I see, then thank you again for helping me... Heron." Kyuren didn't know what to think of what he just said, addressing the Emperor by his first name...

"I was just doing what any normal person would."

"Um~, do you mind if I ask you something?" Heron blinked in confusion before nodding. "Can you tell me more about this world?"

* * *

It had been a few months since Kyuren's arrival in this strange medieval world, and a LOT has happened since then. He had been explained everything by Emperor Heron, he was apparently in a country called Ambrodia on the continent of Zemuria.

The country of Ambrodia had one of the largest claims of land in the continent and one of the strongest military forces, only equal to that of another country called Erebonia, they also seemed to have good relations with the country.

During the months he was here, he had been introduced to the wife of Heron who seemed to squeal when she saw him and hugged him like a bear, he had noted that the wife, who's name was Angela, was really into cute things, apparantly he was one of those.

Another person he had met was none other than the heir to the Empire, he was... unique, not like the Emperor and Empress weren't, he was just more so. The person was Prince Audeleus, a twenty-three-year-old.

When they met, Audeleus was a very cheerful person and took Kyuren all over the Empire, showing him all kinds of different things. As time went on, Kyuren hadn't managed to find a way home and the emperor did something... crazy.

He ended up making Kyuren a member of the royal family, he was shocked when Heron announced this. When the Prince and the Empress were told this, they were both more than happy and welcomed him with open arms, Audeleus even cried since he apparantly always wanted a younger brother, and vowed to make sure to watch over Kyuren.

After that, Kyuren was told to the world that he was the second prince, coming under the name, Prince Kyuren. His full name for the current time, while he was in this world, is Kyuren Nivada Ambrodias. The empire seemed shocked at first, but all seemed to welcome him just as warmly as the family did.

"School?" Kyuren repeated. He had repeated this from a statement that he had just heard from his 'father', Emperor Heron. "Let me understand here. I'm going to a prestigious academy called Thors Military Academy?"

"That's correct."

"But, aren't I too young? Plus, that academy is in the Erebonian Empire, if I remember correctly. And I'm not Erebonian..." Kyuren frowned. The idea of going to school sounded like an interesting idea, but was he really allowed?

"I already considered all of that. In fact, it isn't a problem at all." Heron chuckled. Kyuren looked confused at this. "I had already spoken with Eugent, the emperor of Erebonia. After telling him the capabilites of your fighting skills, he gladly allowed you to attend his elite academy."

"W-Wow... You mean I can really go?" Kyuren muttered. Heron nodded his head with a grin as Kyuren face gained a grin as well. "Alright! This is going to be interesting!"

"Glad to see that you're so excited!" Heron laughed. He looked lovingly at his adopted son, he already saw Kyuren as a real son, even after only a few months. "Your uniform had actually arrived not too long ago, everything else you need is also there."

"I understand!"

"We're coming in!" Two loud voices made the two male's eyes widen as they slightly jumped, with Kyuren almost falling to the ground. That was when from the doors of Kyuren's bedroom, two figures kicked the door open and rushed in.

The two were none other than Audeleus and Angela, the prince and the empress of Ambrodia. The prince had light brown hair which was short with the top and front being long and brushed over his forehead.

The empress had long blonde hair, unlike her husband and son. Her hair was long and reached her waist, she was rather well endowed. Heron and Kyuren watched with wide eyes as the two rushed over to them and got into their face, making them sweatdrop.

"Tell me it isn't true! Baby Brother Kyuren isn't leaving our home and without me to protect him, is he?!" Audeleus shouted.

"Dear, it is far too soon!" Angela added. The two could only sweatdrop at the actions of the prince and empress.

"I'm afraid that it is true, you two. Kyuren is going to be attending Thors Military Academy in the Erebonian Empire." Heron answered. This made the two of them jaw drop as Angela just stared in disbelief while Audeleus turned to Kyuren and grabbed him.

"Please! You can't leave, Baby Brother Kyuren! I can't stand it knowing that you're out in the world without me!" Audeleus, seeing that Kyuren was silent as he turned away, made him stare in disbelief as tears starting falling like waterfalls. "Why must you be so cruel to me, world?!"

"Audeleus, while I may not be in the palace for a long time, you and me are always brothers. And I promise to make you all proud." Kyuren assured. This made Audeleus cry even more as Kyuren sweatdropped. Audeleus then bugged Kyuren like a teddy bear.

"I know you'll make us proud, Baby Brother Kyuren! Just make sure you eat properly and stay safe!" Audeleus said between cries. Kyuren just smiled as he embraced his brother back, he also saw his 'mother' crying as well as she hugged Heron.

As they all managed to calm down, Audeleus, still with a few tears in his eyes, stood up beside his parents and looked at Kyuren. Kyuren grinned as they smiled back, he then said words that the family could only smile at, they got used to them.

"Saa, jikken wo hajime yo ka?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My grammar isn't what you would call 'good', so there will most likely be mistakes. I apologise for any inconvenience.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Kyuren was currently walking through the halls of a train that he had just entered, he was now donning a red uniform, though he found in peculiar. The other students he had seen so far had worn green uniforms.

From what Kyuren had researched of the academy as he was travelling, students that wore green were among the commoners in society, while white was a sign of nobility in the school. Red was an abnormality.

Upon finding the seat that he was assigned to, he stopped when he noticed someone else was sitting in the same area. It was a young man with unkempt black hair, what caught his attention the most was that he was wearing a red uniform.

"Uh~, hello." Kyuren greeted. The boy turned in surprise to the younger male as he gave a slightly shocked look, Kyuren noticed him looking at his uniform.

"Hi? Are you attending Thors Military Academy by any chance?" The male asked. Kyuren noticed the curiosity and also surprise in the male's voice. Kyuren nodded his head in response to this. "Wow, but you're really young."

"I know. I was honestly surprised that they let me into the school, despite my age. Oh, I forgot to ask your name." Kyuren realised. The male looked surprised before smiling, Kyuren took a seat opposite of the male as the person answered.

"My name is Rean, Rean Schwarzer. It's nice to meet you." The male, now identified as Rean, answered. He then gave Kyuren a curious look. "What's your name?"

'Schwarzer? Why does that sound familiar?' Kyuren wondered. He shook his head out of it and answered the question. "My name is Kyuren, Kyuren Ambrodias."

'Ambrodias? Why do I feel like I should know that name?' Rean wondered himself. Rean decided to push the thoughts away for now as he smiled at the young boy. "I've been wondering, why is it that we're in red uniforms? Everyone else seems to be wearing green."

"I have now clue, it's possible that it's supposed to symbolise something, but that's just a theory. We'll probably find out when we get there anyway." Kyuren answered. Rean seemed to agree with his answer as they waited in the train.

* * *

They had finally arrived at their destination as they were all now exiting the train, the place they had arrived was Trista. Rean and Kyuren both grabbed their stuff and made their way out, upon doing so, they were greeted by the view of a stone train station.

"Rean, we should get going. We'll be late if we keep gawking." Kyuren called out. Rean, who had been looking up at the place and looking around, turned his head over to see Kyuren a couple of meters away.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Rean quickly jogged over to the younger male as they kept walking through the station. Upon making it out of the place, which was kind of difficult considering all of the students, they found themselves in an open area. "Wow..."

"Well, I guess this is Trista..." Kyuren muttered. He looked pretty impressed with the place, while it was definitely not as impressive as places back in Japan, the place still gave a comforting feeling.

"Hey..." Rean voiced. Kyuren looked at him, noticing Rean looking in a certain direction, he followed his gaze and landed on the flowers that were scattered around. "Are those lino flowers. I've honestly never seen so many blossoming at once."

"I suppose..." Kyuren looked behind them and then noticed that someone was about to bump into Rean, he wasn't fast enough though... "Rean!"

"Huh?" Rean looked confused at Kyuren as Rean then felt someone bump into his back, they heard a cry of pain as they both turned to looked at the person who bumped into Rean. It revealed to be a blonde-haired girl wearing the female equivalent of their uniform, it was also red.

"Ouch..."

"S-Sorry about that, are you alright? We probably should have picked a better place to take in the scenery." Rean apologised. He then offered his hand the girl as she looked up and accepted it gratefully.

"It's alright. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings more carefully, I was also gawking at the flowers instead of watching where I was headed." The girl assured. "But, it's a really pretty town, isn't it? Just like a postcard."

"I guess you're right, it might just be the magic of springtime." Rean responded. He then looked down at the brown case that she was holding. "I hope that everything in your case is alright."

"There's no need to worry about that, it'll be fine." The girl assured. She then noticed the two of them, looking surprised at Kyuren for obvious reasons, but also noting that they were wearing red. "...Hey, you've both got red uniforms too, huh?"

"Yeah. We were actually wondering about that in the train, we had noticed how everyone else was wearing green jackets. You're the only other person we've seen wearing a red one." Kyuren stated.

"That's right. I had honestly not really thought about it until then, I just put on whatever uniform that was sent to me." Rean added. The girl seemed to nod her head in agreement to the statement.

"Me too. I hadn't given it much though until I got here either." The girl agreed. "Like you both said, there've been a few others sporting them too, so I doubt that this uniform was a mistake in any way."

"If that's the case, then it might symbolise us being the same class?" Kyuren suggested. They all thought of the suggestion and seemed to agree, the suggestion seemed logical. "But, would that even be enough to make a class?"

"I don't really think so, if it did, then that must be a damn small class." Kyuren sweat dropped at Rean's statement, but the girl with blonde hair seemed to giggle at the antics of the two males she had just met.

"Anyway, I should get going now. I'll probably be seeing the two of you at the entrance ceremony though." With that, they watched as the girl walked passed them and off into the town of Trista.

"Wait... did we even catch her name?" Kyuren wondered. He looked at Rean who just stared blankly at him with a smile. "Is that a no?"

"... That's a no." Rean and Kyuren sweat dropped. Rean then gave a sigh. "Oh well. I'll we'll run into her later on. But she is right though, it's pretty strange how there's so few of us in red. You're probably right about the class thing."

"I guess..." Kyuren muttered. He then watched as Rean reach behind him and pulled out a strange device with a lion's crest and was silver in colour. "That's the orbment, right? The thing they sent us?"

"Yeah. It's also pretty strange as well, it looks far fancier than the standard orbments you would usually get, that's for certain." Rean explained. He then placed the orbment away. "There isn't a point of wracking our heads around it though, someone will probably explain it during orientation."

"Agreed. Want to explore a little before we head off to the orientation?" Kyuren asked. Rean thought about it and nodded his head. "Though, we better make sure not to be late, it'll be pretty dumb to be late on the first day."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Rean replied. They had found themselves standing in the park area since they had started walking a bit before as they were talking, their attentions were brought to one of the benches. "What the?"

"It's a student, and she's wearing our uniform too." Kyuren said. On one of the benches was a girl who had silver hair and appeared to be sleeping. "She must be pretty relaxed to be sleeping like this on the first day."

"Yeah..." That was when they both heard the sound of the girl waking up, they watched as she sat up and stretched as she looked around.

"Mmm... I guess I better get going." With that, they could only stand still as they watched the girl stand up and run off. It was silent between the two males as this little event occurred, not really knowing how to react.

"That... was something."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Rean and Kyuren had visited the church while they still had time, the place looked pretty interesting and decided to explore. When they had entered, they met this tall male who was praying at the front.

Now, they were walking through the streets of Trista, making their way towards their new school. The time was getting close, so they had both decided to get going before they ended up being late for the orientation.

"Hey, Rean. Look up ahead." Kyuren called out. Rean looked where Kyuren was pointing and saw a blue-haired girl who was talking with an old man wearing a butler outfit. They just watched as the girl then walked off as the elderly man bowed.

"She's probably a noble, she has that butler, so I'm likely correct." Rean stated. Kyuren agreed to this, the girl seemed to carry herself well and was slouching even in the slightest, definitely giving the air of nobility.

They saw as the elderly man turned to them, he seemed to have just noticed their presence after bowing to the girl. "Oh! Please excuse my rudeness, young ones. It is truly a splendid day, is it not? It's the start of a new chapter in the lives of so many promising youths!"

'That's one way of looking at it...' Kyuren thought.

"Allow me to express my sincerest congratulations to you both on your admittance into this fine academic institution." The butler bowed. They both seemed surprised by the elderly man's politeness.

"Thank you very much." They said simultaneously. They both watched as the elderly man began to walk off, similar to the fashion that the girl they met not too long ago did. Rean then asked. "He's a butler, right? Certainly looks the part."

"Definitely, from the way he treated the girl just then shows that he was loyal to the person, and that girl was most likely a noble." Kyuren answered. "The girl showed dignity, perhaps she's a part of a famous military family."

"Maybe. Well, let's get going." Rean suggested. Kyuren nodded as they continued to make their way up to the academy, upon actually arriving, they gazed around in awe at the large institution, it was definitely impressive.

'It has a really old look to it, but really impressive nonetheless. Certainly fascinating...' Kyuren marvelled. He looked up and saw that atop the building that they were standing in front of, there was a large bell at the top. "I guess this is Thors Military Academy."

"Yep, just as impressive as I thought it'd be. It was founded by the legendary Emperor Dreichels himself..." Rean muttered. From what Kyuren remembered from studying different books during his stay.

He remembered that Emperor Dreichels, or Dreichels Reise Arnor, was the third crown prince during Emperor Varius V's reign. The man who defeated his own brother, Orthros Reise Arnor, in the War of the Lions.

"Rean, get out of the way!" Kyuren called out. Kyuren began pushing Rean off of the path and onto the side of the stone path they were standing on, Rean was confused before looking at a car that was arriving.

They watched as a man who appeared to be a butler, like the person that they met before, but probably a few years younger. He walked around the car before opening the door to the back seats as a man with blonde hair stepped out.

"Thank you for you patience, sir. We've arrived at the academy." The butler said in a formal tone. The young man nodded in response as he revealed to be around Rean's age and was also wearing a red uniform.

"Much obliged."

"Now, if you would please allow me to take your luggage." The butler bowed. The young man waved his hand in dismiss, they noticed that he was holding a leather rectangular case in his left hand.

"That won't be necessary. I would prefer to avoid as much attention as possible." The blonde stated. The butler wanted to say something, but the blonde interrupted. "This topic is not up for debate. Take whatever rest you may need, then return to Bareahard."

"... As you wish, I shall be departing then, sir." The butler replied, but the hesitance could easily be heard from his tone. "May your time in these hallowed halls be all you've hope for. Please take care of yourself."

They watched as the blonde began walking into the school, Kyuren noticed that the person looked at him with surprise before smiling gently at Kyuren. Kyuren hadn't expected it, considering how stern he sounded before and how serious he acted.

The butler had left the scene by the green car that he had arrived in with the blonde, they watched as it slowly disappeared into the distance. Rean seemed to be in awe of the vehicle, while Kyuren wasn't too impressed, he had seen far better cars.

"Wow... an orbal limousine. And one of Reinford's fanciest models, too." Rean muttered. Kyuren chuckled at the older male's awe. "It would look like even Erebonia's upper crust send their children here as well."

"It IS a rather prestigious academy. Well, we better get going." Rean nodded as they walked into the academy, thought they were quickly stopped when a female voice called out to them, they turned to see that it was a girl wearing a green uniform and a male wearing a lot of yellow.

"Welcome to Thors Military Academy!" They watched as the two walked in front of the two, the girl then looked at both of them and nodded. "Yep, you're both the last of them! That make you Rean Schwarzer, and Kyuren Ambrodias, right?"

"Uh~... yes, that would be us. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rean was the one who answered. Kyuren nodded his head in response to Rean's statement. "But, how is it that you know the two of us?"

"Well, that's a long story." The girl giggled. "Let's not sweat the small details right now." The boys seemed confused at this, that was when the male wearing yellow asked. "So, are those your weapons that you're holding? I'm going to need to hold on to those for time being."

The man was referring to the weapon that was wrapped in a purple cloth that Rean had on his shoulder, while Kyuren had his driver and everything else in a small silver briefcase that he was holding over his shoulder.

"Understood. I do remember it mentioning something along those lines in the guidebook we were given." Kyuren stated. Rean nodded in agreement as they both handed over their items to the man.

"Thank you. We'll be able to return these to you before long, you'll hardly even miss them." The man assured. That was when the girl added. "The entrance ceremony is being held in the auditorium. Just head straight back, you can't miss it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your first day at Thors!"

"We're glad to have you both. I hope these next two years will be a fruitful time for you two." The man smiled. They nodded their heads to this before making their way past them and walking along the path, heading towards the auditorium.

* * *

"Now, if I may, I'd like to say a few words in closing about this academy's illustrious history. " This voice was deep and belonged to an elderly man. They were currently sitting on a bunch of seats that were set up at the auditorium.

Rean and Kyuren had just arrived and were listening to a speech that the man was giving to all of the students that were going to attend, the man that was talking was none other than the principal of the institution, Principal Vandyck.

"Thors Military Academy was founded almost a total of two-hundred and twenty years ago. The found, as I'm certain that you're all aware, was none other than the great Emperor Dreichels…" The Principal stated.

"The very same emperor who had ended the War of the Lions and returned prosperity to the Erebonian Empire. With thirty years afte becoming emperor, in the later years of his life, he opened the doors of this institution."

"To be a place where young people like yourselves could learn the art of war. But, with the mechanization of the military, many of our graduates now pursue careers outside the army. Our mission, however, remains the same: To prepare our students to fulfill Emperor Dreichel's famous mandate... 'Arise, O youth, and become the foundation of the word'."

"Though much has happened these past two and a quarter centuries, the world is still the domain of the young. Yet, the question still remains: What qualities must one possess to become a part of its foundation? I hope that this credo will serve as a guide and an inspiration to you during your two years at this academy."

"Go forth, my students. The world awaits the great things that you will one day find and accomplish." The students clapped in response to the speech as the principal smiled down at them all.

"Haha~... No pressure, right?" The voice of a nervous male was heard. Rean and Kyuren turned to see that it was a boy that might be a bit younger than Rean was, he was also wearing a red uniform.

"No kidding. Though this is Dreichels the Liuonheart we're talking about here." Rean chuckled at the boy. Kyuren then added. "And if I'm correct, he had certainly not earned the nickname by taking the easy roads."

"Yeah. I guess we have much more to worry about than just passing through our exams, huh?" Rean asked. Rean chuckled slightly as he said these words, the boy from before laughed lightly as well.

"I guess we do... I'm Elliot Craig. It's nie to meet'cha." The boy identified as Elliot introduced. Kyuren and Rean didn't want to be rude, so they introduced themselve to the boy as well. "Rean Schwarzer."

"Kyuren Ambrodias." Kyuren then asked. "So, you do you have any idea on what our uniforms means? I mean, the red seems to be a very few of us in this place."

"I have no idea, that red does seem to be rather few, doesn't it?" Elliot stated. He then began looking around and noticing the colour of the jackets. "Most of them seem to be wearing the colour green. Besides the ones wearing white, they're probably nobles."

"It would appear so. Though..." Rean trailed on. Kyuren and Elliot noticed Rean's behaviour and raised their eyebrows at him, Rean saw this and waved his hand. "Nevermind, I'm just thinking to myself."

"Alright then..." Kyuren muttered. He didn't know what Rean was thinking about, but decided to just drop it.

"With that, that brings us to the close of Thors's two-hundred and fifteenth entrance ceremony." The loud voice of a male was heard. They turned to the stage and saw that it was a man wearing a pair of glasses and had brown hair. "Next, please proceed to the class designated in your guidebook. There, you will be going over the school rules, as well as your class's curriculum. That's all, dismissed!"

"Say what? Did you guys get anything like that?" Elliot and Rean shook their heads at Kyuren, Kyuren looked around and noticed that only the students in red stayed behind. "It would seem that all other students wearing red don't know either."

"Yeah... I don't remember seeing anything like that..." Elliot muttered. Rean agreed as he added. "There wasn't any information like that in my guidebook either. I had just assumed they were going to tell us after the ceremony."

"All right~! Students who are wearing red uniforms, if I may have all your attention, please?" A female voice rung in their ears. They all slightly jumped as they turned to see that it was a woman, one of the female instructors. "I'm sure by now that you're all confused. 'Where's MY class assignment?', you're probably thinking that."

'Wow... we got a psychic in here...' Kyuren deadpanned.

"That would be perfectly understandable, your situation as of right now is a little~ complicated, more so than the other students." The instructor stated. "But, before any explaining is done, I would like you all to join me for a special orienteering exercise."

"Orienteering? You mean as in some kind of scavenger hunt?" Kyuren asked. The instructor just smiled at him as the others seemed surprised, beside a couple of them, at seeing Kyuren, probably because of his age.

"What?!"

"Don't you mean an orientation exercise?"

"Hmm..."

"..."

"There is nothing to worry about! Everything will become perfectly clear to you all soon enough!" The instructor assured. She began walking off as the other looked at each other before following behind.

* * *

The group of students that were wearing red uniforms had been walking for a good couple of minutes now, they had been walking through the school before finally stopping in front of what appeared to be a run down building.

"Wh-What exactly is this place...?" Elliot wondered. His tone stuttering and showing signs of unease, the place honestly looked like one of the houses you would find in horror games. "It looks really old..."

"Yeah. Why is there a building this dilapidated on campus? It looks like it should've been torn down who knows how many years ago." Rean frowned. They could only sweatdrop as they heard their instructor humming a cheerful tune while unlocking the huge doors.

"What does that woman even want us to do here?" The a familiar blonde-haired girl that Rean and Kyuren had met not long ago wondered.

"Gah...! Is she ever going to explain to us what is even going on?!" A male with spectacles groaned in clear annoyance. A familiar blue-haired female added. "I suppose we'll just have to head inside and see for ourselves." They watched as most of the group made their way inside.

"D-Does this place remind you guys of some kind of haunted mansion or something...?" Elliot asked. Rean thought about it, along with Kyuren, Rean was the first to answer. "Now that you actually point it out, it kind of does... like one of those places haunted with spirits."

"This exercise could be set up as a haunted house type of exercise." Kyuren suggested. They both looked at him and listened. "We'll have to venture down a dark hallway, when all of a sudden... a terrifying monster pops out of nowhere! Booga Booga Booga!" Kyuren shouted.

"Ahhh~!" Elliot had screamed with comical horror and fear plastered on his face. Rean flinched heavily when Kyuren yelled as he was now sweatdropping immensely at Elliot and Kyuren who was making scary faces.

"Guys, we should probably get going..."

as they were walking into the old run down building, they hadn't noticed that a couple of figures were watching them from the cliffs.

* * *

The group were now standing on the bottom area with their instructor on a slightly higher level than them. Their instructor then introduced herself. "My name is Sara Valestein. I'll be the instructor in charge of Class VII, which means you get the pleasure of seeing me all year."

"Hold on... Class VII?" The bespectacled boy repeated. The others also seemed incredibly confused and shocked at the revelations.

"I don't think that I quite understand... I wasn't told anything about this at the enrollment." The blue haired girl stated. The girl with spectacles then asked. "If I'm correct, I was under the impression that there were only a total of five classes at this academy... right? They were also separated based on their social class and home region."

"You would be correct, Miss Top Scorer on the Thors Entrance Exam!" Sara responded. "Students in each year are divided into five classes: Two for the nobility, and three for commoners. It has been like that for ages, right up through last year. But this year, we decided to alter things around."

"Are you implying that this class we're currently in is a mixture between both social groups?" Kyuren asked. A certain spectacled boy looked shocked at this, all of the students looked at their in shock.

"Bingo! We as of now, have a sixth class! Fittingly titled... Class VII. And in Class VII, we recognise no distinction between nobles and commoners." Sara explained. Kyuren and the others seemed shocked.

'Putting both of the groups into a single class, just what are the instructors thinking?' Kyuren wondered. It was possible that there was an ulterior motive to it, but he had no clue. 'And why is it that they're doing it now? An action like this can cause a major uproar...'

"Wait... why is it that you jumped from V to VII?" Rean wondered.

"Y-You're seriosuly putting nobles and commoners into the same class?" The blonde-haired girl muttered in disbelief. A certain spectacled male of the class seemed to be quite enraged by this turn of events.

"This must be some kind of joke! And why is it that this is the first that any of us had heard of it?!" The male demanded. Sara looked at him and was thinking of an answer. "Well, uh~, you see.. wait, who were you again?"

"Machias Regnitz!" Machias stated. "And with all due respect, instructor. But I say that it is completely ludicrous to intermix nobles and commoners like this! Am I being forced to spend my next two years shoulder to shoulder with those arrogant, stuck-up hedonists?!"

"Uh~... you do realise that I'm not the one who made the decision of this, right?" Sara sweatdropped nervously. "But, come one! What's the big deal? You're all kids here, one more than most. Can't all of you just... you know? Get along or something?"

"J-Just... get along?! Get... get... 'get along' she says!" Machias repeated with disbelief. "Hah! So, how would you propose that we do something like that?"

"Hmph..." They all turned to a familiar blonde-haired male of the group who was standing beside the spectacled male who looked over with a raised eyebrow. "..."

"And what is it that you're looking at?"

"Nothing much, I just find the irony of your behaviour quite humorous." The blonde responded. The spectacled male gained a tick mark on his head as he looked annoyed at the blonde male.

"Oh, really now? It would seem that the scion of some noble house has left the comfort of his mansion to grace the unwashed masses with his wisdom!" The spectacled male stated before glaring. "Please, why don't you sahre your esteemed name with us so I can give you all the respect you deserve."

"Jusis Albarea." Jusis introduced. "Not that I should expect some name of an arrogant, stuck-up hedonist to lodge itself in that hard head of yours."

"...!" Machias stepped back in shock. Even a few of the others seemed surprised by this, Elliot looked nervous at this as he then stated. "H-He's from one of the Four Great Houses..."

"The son of Duke Albarea, lord of the Kreuzen province in the southeast..." Rean muttered. He seemed just as shocked as the others.

"Well, you don't get much more noble than that." The blonde-haired girl said in surprise. From what Kyuren had remembered, the Albarea's were quite the distinguished family, considering they were the rank of Duke.

"Quite interesting... I have heard the rumors." The blue haired girl muttered. The tallest of them seemed confused while a familiar silver haired girl just seemed incredibly tired as she gave a loud yawn.

"D-Do you expect me to be impressed!" Machias demanded. His tone of voice was not doing him justice though, he was clearly shaken up. "You families lineage means absolutely nothing to me! I'll never bend my knee to the likes of you!"

"Guys! Please!" They were surprised to see that Kyuren had jumped between the two and pushed them apart. "Can you both please just calm down and act civilised?!"

"Civilised?! I will not act in such a way towards a noble such as him!" Machias stated firmly. "And why are you even defending him?! Are you a noble as well? Is that the reason your defending this hedonist?!"

"Quiet!" Kyuren demanded. His eyes showing fury, Machias stepped back in surprise, the others also widened their eyes at Kyuren who breathed and calmed down. "I may be a noble, but that doesn't mean I'm arrogant. Not all nobles are alike!"

"Really now? May you endulge us with your name and status?" Jusis asked. He seemed interested in the boy as they all turned to Kyuren, making him a little nervous, though he sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. But you all have to promise me that you'll treat me like any other person, I don't want my status affecting how I'm viewed." Kyuren said saddened. Machias felt a pain of guilt wash over him as he looked Kyuren, they all nodded slowly as Kyuren introduced himself properly. "My full name is Kyuren Nivada Ambrodias, the adopted son of the Ambrodias family, the Second Prince of the Ambrodian Empire."

"Prince?!" They all shouted in shock. Even the more composed of the group also stared wide-eyed at the young boy, Jusis also lost his composure as he looked at Kyuren. Sara didn't seem shocked as she grinned, he had figured she probably knew considering it was her job to know her students.

"The Ambrodian Empire...?! That's the empire that has close relations with the Erebonian Empire, both of the royal families having a good connection with one another..." Jusis muttered.

'No wonder his name was so familiar, he belongs to the royal family from Ambrodia!' Rean shouted in his mind. Kyuren looked away by the shocked looks he was given by the other students in his class.

"B-But, that would mean you're a part of the royal family in the Ambrodian Empire!" Elliot shouted. Kyuren looked at him and nodded.

"That's right. As I have said before, I don't want any of you treating me like some higher up. I want to be treated like everyone else." Kyuren stated. Sara noticed how uncomfortable Kyuren seemed to be and interrupted.

"Okay, okay, that's enough! While I do know that a couple of you have your grievances, but now's not the time, I'll hear all fo you complaints later. Because right now, you all have your orienteering exercise, and far be it from me to keep you from our fun little icebreaker."

"Fine..." Machias muttered. Machias looked down at the form of Kyuren who didn't show any sort of arrogance or hostility, he felt bad aobut how he had treated the boy before, he was shocked about his status of course, but was surprised by the attitude Kyuren had. Recalling on how Kyuren acted, he could only give a small smile. 'Perhaps some nobles aren't so bad...'

"So, you had mentioned this... 'orienterring exercise earlier. What exactly does that entail?" The blonde-haired girl asked. The others seemed to manage to recover a good amount after finding out Kyuren's position.

"If I'm correct, it usually involves an outdoor competition, something along the lines of a map-reading exercise and a scavenger hunt?" The bespectacled girl stated. Rean then asked. "Is that the reason why we were asked to hand our weapons over at the gate?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Sara mused. They blinked in confusion as she slowly walked backwards and put her hand on a small button. "But~... I don't want to spoil the fun, so why don't we get started?"

"What?" Kyuren muttered. He then felt the ground beneath them shift as his instincts kicked in, his body flipped backwards and jumped out of the way when the floor opened and slanted, this caused the students to fall over and begin falling down, with many of them screaming.

"Eeeeeek!" The sound of the blonde-haired girl was heard. He looked down to see that Rean had already jumped to her, he didn't hear any screaming, so he had figured Rean managed to help the girl.

"Phew..." Kyuren turned his head up to see that it was the silver haired girl who was hanging on with a grapple of sorts from the ceiling.

"Come on, Fie! No cheating. You're going with them, and that's that. What's the point of having an icebreaker if you don't make a couple of new friends?" Sara asked. Fie seemed to frown as the instructor threw a sharp dagger of sorts at the cable Fie was hanging onto.

"Lame..." The girl had sighed as she dropped into the hole. Sara then noticed that Kyuren was standing atop. "Wow, you managed to stay up here too?"

"I guess, though I guess I have to join them too?" Sara nodded her head at him, he sighed before jumping over the hole began surfing down the hole.

* * *

Kyuren was currently making his way down the tunnel, he was surprised by how lengthy the thing actually was. He was glad though when he could see a dim light at the bottom, he bent his knees, causing him to slide even faster.

"And... jump!" Right when he was about to come to the end, he jumped at the last second, causing him to fly a bit over the others that watched as he flipped in the air and landed. "Alright, I'm here!"

"Glad to see you made it safely, Kyuren." He heard Rean say in relief. Kyuren walked over to the rest of them as he noticed the blonde-haired girl looking in another direction with a tick mark on her head, he looked at Rean and sweat dropped at the massive handprint on his face. "What exactly did I miss?"

"It's better not to ask..." Rean sighed. Kyuren could only nod slowly as Elliot decided to tell everything to Kyuren, after hearing the explanation, Kyuren nodded his head in understanding as he gave an 'Oh~' sound.

"That's what happened? Wow, it's not your day today, is it?" Kyuren asked. The question was clearly directed towards Rean who just deadpanned at the prince. Rean rubbed his cheek as he responded to this.

"Well, now that I've hit the bottom of things to come, that means it can only get bettter... I hope that's the case..." They all then looked around at the rather spacious room they found themselves in. "What exactly is this place?"

"I've been wondering that as well, we should probably check out those tables to see if they have anything." Elliot suggested. That was when they were interrupted by a ringing in their pockets. "Wh-Wha?"

"Is this...?"

"It would seem that it's coming from the devices we received with the academy guidebook." The girl with spectacles stated. They had all taken out their orbments and were staring at them curiously.

'What is this? Some kind of olden day IPhone?' Kyuren sweatdropped. If what that sound was what he thinks it is, then the orbment must have some form of communication built into it for those who are utilising them.

"You're right. It would seem to be a kind of portable orbment..." The blue haired girl added.

"_**Right you are! These handy little devices are a special kind of battle orbment.**_"

"Is that... Ms. Valestein?" The tall male asked in surprise. The group seemed surprised to hear her voice, except for Kyuren who was used to these types of things. Machias then asked with a curious tone.

"So, these devices have the functionality of a built-in communication of some sorts?"

"W-Wait, don't tell me these things are...?!" The blonde haired girl was going to say but was interrupted by Sara through the devices.

"_**New-model battle orbments made through a partnership between Epstein Foundation and Reinford Company. Newly-made fifth-generation battle orbments, in fact. They're called ARCUS units.**_"

"ARCUS..."

"So, these are the battle orbments..." The blonde haired girl muttered. That was when the girl wearing spectacles asked. "Does that mean we'll be able to use arts?"

"_**Sure will! Just set a quartz into one of its slots, and you can use arts all the live long day! Which is the reason that I have prepared enough quartz for each and every one of you.**_"

They were surprised when the lights in the room that they were dropped in suddenly flashed on, it revealed the tables more clearly, each of them having different items atop of them along with a small box on each one.

"_**The weapons that you had all brought along with you are all here too, each packaged neatly alongside a little box containing a quartz. Just find yours, and try setting a quartz into your ARCUS.**_"

"I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to try." The blue haired girl stated. She then walked off as the others also followed her lead and went over to the tables that held their weapons. Kyuren saw Rean and Elliot walk off as well as he did the same.

"Alright... there it is!" Kyuren muttered. He jogged over to one of the tables that had the large silver briefcase on it, when he arrived, he grabbed it and opened the compartment. He was glad to see everything still in one piece. "Alrgiht, now to put this stuff away..."

Kyuren took out the Build Driver, along with the Fullbottle holder as he quickly hid them in his clothes. He then turned to looked at the empty briefcase before closing it and clicking a button on the top that ended up making it turn into a cube.

"Hehe~... gotta love science." Kyuren chuckled. He placed the tiny cube into his pocket as he was satisfied. He then stared curiously at the small box on his table. "Now, she said that there should be a quartz inside this..."

When Kyuren carefully opened the box, he looked inside to see that there was a dark red coloured orb inside, he looked at it curiously as he picked it up. "This isn't a normal quartz... these are, if I remember correctly, Master Quartz."

Kyuren had read quite a lot about this stuff from the books back in Ambrodia and was interested in them, he took out his orbment and opened it before inserting it into the centre section of the quartz compartments.

"I'm pretty sure I did that correctly..." He definitely knew that he did it right since the orbment began glowing along with the centre of his chest.

"_**Congratulations to all of you! That light just told us that you are now able to use arts as much as you want. These ARCUS units have plenty more nifty features as well. But, I wouldn't want to bombard you with too much info now, so we'll cover those another time.**_"

"_**Anyway, since you've got your ARCUS all set up and ready to go, here's what I want you all to do.**_" They then all turned to a door that had opened itself. "_**When you step through that door, you'll be in an underground testing area. Basically... it's a dungeon.**_"

"_**It's quite large, so It's definitely filled with multiple twists and turns. So, I can guarantee you'll get lost in this place at least once. But, when you find the exit, you'll be able to return to the first floor of this old schoolhouse. There are monsters lurking around though, so don't let you guard down even for a moment! And with all that said, let's commence our special orienteering exercise!**_"

"_**Your objective is quite simple, just make your way through this area and back to the surface. Make it back in one piece and I'll be happy to field any complaints you might have. If you make it back safely, I might even give you a kiss, free of charge! On the cheek, of course.**_"

'Jeez, what is up with this woman?' Kyuren wondered. He put away his orbment before they all ended up walking to the front of the door as they stood in a circle.

"Uu-Umm~..." Elliot muttered.

"I really don't think that she's joking about this." The blonde-haired girl stated. Kyuren also thought the same, the tone Sara used, depsite being quite cheerful and playful, was definitely not holding any lies.

"Hmph..." Jusis sounded. Jusis began to make his way into the door, but was stopped when Machias noticed his action. "Where do you think you're going? Were you planning on wandering off all on your own without saying a single thing?!"

"I hold no interest in the slightest of becoming friends with anyone in this group, maybe except for one..." Jusis muttered the last part. "Plus, I'm honestly surprised that you, of all the people here, give a damn about what I do. Unless you have suddenly decided that you do want to keep company with one of those 'stuck-up hedonists' after all..."

"Grr~..." Machias gave an audible growl towards the noble.

"Still though, if you are afraid of the monsters, I suppose that I could accompany you." Jusis said, just adding more fuel to the fire. "After all, what kind of Erebonian noble would I be if I didn't have at least some degree of prowess with a sword? And noblesse oblige dictates that it's my sacred duty to protect powerless commoners such as yourself."

"Wh-What the hell?! Nobody was asking for any of your high excellency to deign to help us!" Machias shouted. Kyuren could only sigh in annoyance as the two were fighting once again, Machias then walked ahead. "But, if that's how you're going to be, I'll just... find my way out of here before you! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my well being without some relic of an outdated class system dragging me down!" They watched as the two males walked off into the dungeon.

"..."

"Um..."

"So, what should WE do...?"

"The only thing that we CAN do, and that is to begin exploring these ruins ourselves." The blue haired girl answered the question from the spectacled girl. "I also believe that it would be prudent to remain in small groups, however." She then looked at the spectacled girl and the blonde. "Would you two have any objections with accompanying me?"

"N-No, that's fine." The blonde slightly stuttered. The spectacled girl then added. "It would be a huge hlep, actually." That was when the blue haired girl turned and asked. "And you're welcome to join us... where'd she go?"

They all turned to see that the silver haired girl was already making her way into the dungeon, they didn't try to stop her since it was her choice.

"... Well, I guess that would be a no..." The blue head muttered. "Perhaps we'll run into her along the way, and she can join us then." She then turned back to the others. "So, shall we all be on our ways? I'm certain that you gentlemen will be just fine, but do take care."

"O-Okay..." Rean replied for them. They watched as the group of females began to make their way into the dungeon, but the blonde didn't go until she gave Rean a 'Hmph' before leaving, making them sweatdrop, while Rean could only sigh.

"Ahaha~..." Elliot laughed nervously. He turned to the boy who seemed frustrated with a nervous smile on his face. "So... no such a hot first impression there, huh?"

"You can certainly say that again. I'll have to definitely clear things up with her later on..." Rean replied with a light laugh. "Anyway though, how do you guys want to do this? Should us four stick together too?"

"I don't mind!" Elliot replied. "I would get pretty anxious wandering around in this place all on my lonesome..."

"I agree, we don't know what type of creatures lurk in this place, so it would be best to have teammates alongside you." Kyuren agreed. They turned to the tallest of them. "I have no objections. I'd be happy to accompany you three."

With that, the four of them quickly prepared themselves. Rean had unwrapped his sword and placed it onto his waist while Elliot got out some strange staff and held with both hands while the tall male held his spear-like weapon with one hand, with it pointing down.

"Oh. I don't believe that I have introduced myself to you guys yet. My name is Gaius Worzel." Gaius introduced. "I had actually just arrived in the Empire, so any help you can offer would be much appreciated."

"Oh, so you're from abroad! I'd been wondering..." Rean mouthed. He then introduced himself. "I'm Rean Schwarzer. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kyuren Ambrodias, just like I said a bit before."

"I'm Elliot Craig." Elliot was the last to say his name before he took notice of the weapon that Gaius was holding. "So... you fight with that?"

"Of course I do, why else would I be carrying it around for?" Gaius asked jokingly. They all seemed to scan their eyes over the weapon, mostly the head of the weapon, since unlike spears, it was cross-shaped.

"It certainly looks like a spear, but it has that odd cross-shaped head..." Rean muttered. His curiosity taking over as he looked at the weapon. Elliot then added. "It looks kind of... awesome."

"Yeah. It looks like a mix of a spear and something else, the craftsmen ship certainly looks impressive as well." Kyuren added. Gaius seemed a bit embarrassed as they complimented his weapon.

"Think of it as combining the best parts of a spear and a pole-axe. I was pretty handy with it back in my home." Gaius explained. Gaius then turned to looked at Elliot's weapon. "I must say though, that weapon of yours is pretty unique."

"Oh... this thing?"

"Is it... a staff? Wait.. no, it's an orbment, isn't it?" Rean asked. Kyuren looked over the weapon and noticed a couple of its features as he added. "I think it might be a cross between the two, am I right?"

"Yeah, you're pretty close. It's called an 'orbal staff'. The tech is pretty recent, and this one's still in a prototype stage, more or less." Elliot explained. "Back during enrollment, they had told me that I had some aptitude for it, so when it came time to choose, I just sorta... ranit with it."

"Quite interesting. I've never seen anything like it before." Gaius stated. Both of the other two males nodded their heads in agreement to this, it was certainly a unqiue weapon to have hold of.

"They are still in development, apparently, so there aren't too many around just yet." Elliot added. Elliot then looked at the sword that Rean had. "But that said, I'm curious about what you've got there, Rean."

"Oh, my sword?" Rean voiced. He looked down at the katana that he was holding with both hands on the right side of his waist with the scabbard being on the left. Elliot then asked. "Yeah. But, what kind of sword is it?"

"It's certainly different from the kinds of swords I thought people in the empire would use, though..." Gaius muttered. Rean looked at his sword before answering. "It's an Eastern style of saber called a tachi. Any way you slice it, though, it's basically a long sword."

"It looks like katana, but curved more deeply. It's also quite prominent that it's a tachi, considering that you're sheathe has the cutting edge down." Kyuren stated. Rean looked surprised at Kyuren's knowlege.

"You sure know a lot, don't you?"

"Well, I lived in a country called Japan before I was adopted by the Ambrodias family, I'm still trying to find my way home." They looked at him with sympathy, they hadn't heard of Japan before, but didn't question it. "Your sword kind of reminds of two certain swords in history."

"Two certain swords?" Rean blinked. The others seemed to be intrigued by Kyuren's words as Elliot asked. "What two swords do you mean?"

"Well, they are still considered legendary swords, and they were created hundreds of years ago." Kyuren stated. This surprised them, were two swords really that amazing? "They were called the Masamune, and the Murasama, both blades considered brothers. The Murasama was considered an evil blade, as it doesn't discriminate as to who or what it will cut. While the Masamune was the finer blade, it didn't needlessly cut that which it considered innocent and undeserving of being cut down."

"Wow... that sounds amazing." Elliot muttered. Rean listened as he looked down at his tachi, could his sword one day be considered legendary?

"They certainly sound impressive." Gaius gave his thoughts. Gaius then gave Kyuren a confused look. "By the way, where is your weapon?"

"Oh, mine?" Kyuren asked. They watched as he reached behind him and pulled out the Build Driver, he showed it to them as they looked at it curiously.

"What's that? It kind of looks like the buckle of a belt..." Rean muttered. Kyuren chuckled at their curiosity before adding. "My weapon is different to all of yours, you guys will understand when I have to use it."

"Alright then, I'll look forward to see it then." Elliot stated. Gaius and Rean nodded their heads in agreement to this. Gaius then noticed something. "We should probably get going, we've been standing here for long enough. We should really be getting ourselves into trouble."

"I pretty sure that I can manage that quite well. You saw it yourselves: Trouble seems to have a way of dropping in on me." Rean stated. They sweat dropped at this. "Let's take it slow and steady, though. We need to adapt to each other's fighting styles to really gel as a team."

"Got it!"

* * *

The group had ventured through the dungeon at a good steady pace, every monster that they had encountered so far wasn't too strong so it was easy for them. Rean, Elliot, and Gaius were surprised to see Kyuren fighting them all off with his bare hands.

They were currently having a stop as Elliot was trying to catch his breath, he seemed pretty winded so they stopped. "I'm honestly amazed about how calm you three are. You don't seem tired, worried, or ... anything! Especially you, Kyuren, you're fighting with fists!"

"I guess I'm just sued to fighting monsters like these." Gaius admitted. Kyuren nodded his head at this. "Yeah, me too. I had some instances with monsters of a much higher scale." Kyuren wasn't lying, the Smash were far more powerful.

"Do you need a hand?" Rean asked worriedly.

"N-No, I'll be fine. It was just a momentary lapse my part. I can get up." Elliot assured. He then began to stand up, though the three others widened their eyes as they looked up and saw a monster.

"Look out!"

"Elliot!"

"Quick, move out of the way!"

"H-Huh?!" Elliot turned around to see the bug-like monster jumped from the top level and headed straight for him, they quickly turned their heads when the monster was blasted out of the sky and sent crashing into the ground.

"Ha!" Rean had quickly dispatched the monster that was stunned on the ground. They all looked around to see what had hit the monster, they were surprised when they saw a familiar spectacle wearing male walking over.

"It would seem that I had made it just in time. Thank Aidios for that." Machias sighed in relief. They saw that in his hands was what appeared to be a shotgun, a very well designed and rather large shotgun.

"Oh, it's you!"

"You said your name was... Machias, right?"

"That's right." They watched as Machias made his way towards them, he had stopped right in front of them. "I had come to realise that I shouldn't have just stormed off like I had done. I had let that arrogant noble goad me into losing my composure and acting on impulse. So, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I acted quite foolishly, and I hoep that you can forgive me for it."

"No sweat. Water under the bridge." Rean assured. Elliot agreed as he said his own thoughts. "Yeah, we all have moments when we say or do things we regret. That's human nature for you. And thanks for saving me, by the way."

"I'm just glad I happened to be passing by. After cooling my head, I decided to retrae my steps, and there you were." Machias explained. He then looked at each of them. "So, is it just the four of you?"

"Yeah, we had ended up standing around talking for an extensive amount of time, so the others are probably ahead of us at this point." Kyuren explained. Gaius then added. "I don't believe there is a reason to go back and farther, I can't imagine that you'll find anyone there."

"I see..." Machias muttered. He then looked at them and asked nervously. "Err... I... I don't suppose you'd mind if I came along with you, would you? I am quite proficient with a gun, so I may be of some assistance."

"Of course, welcome aboard!"

"Yeah, more the merrier." Kyuren agreed. "My name is Kyuren Ambrodias."

"Rean Schwarzer."

"I'm Elliot Craig. It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Gaius Worzel. It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you. My name is Machias Regnitz." Machias once again introduced. "... Could... Could I also ask what social class each of you belong to? I realise how that must sound, considering my recent outburst... But, don't take it personally. I'm simply curious to know who I'm associating with."

"W-Well, both of my parents are commoners." Elliot answered. Gaius was the next one to answer. "Likewise. Though, my homeland has no class system to begin with."

"Oh, so you're from abroad then?" Machias realised.

"You guys already know about me, being the adopted prince of Ambrodia." Kyuren stated. They then looked towards Rean, waiting for his answer. "What about you, Rean?"

"Let's just say that I haven't got a single drop of noble blood in my veins. So, I guess we're all on equal standing here, besides Kyuren." Rean answered. Elliot and Kyuren seemed to notice the hesitance in Rean's words, but didn't question it.

"Well now, that's a relief! We should probably get going, then. I'm somewhat concerned about the girls, as you might imagine. I'd feel much better if we were around to help, if they wound up in danger." Machias stated. They all seemed to agree.

"Yeah, I suppose there are strength in numbers." Rean agreed.

* * *

The group continued through the dungeon, they had seen many monsters, but none that they couldn't take care of, Machias was shocked when witnessing Kyuren fighting with his bare hands since he wasn't with them before.

They had all learnt and seen that Machias's skills with the shotgun he had was quite impressive, he used it effectively and it did quite the intense amount of damage. They were currently walking down one of the long hallways.

"How much further do you guys think this dungeon goes?" Elliot wondered. It was what they were all thinking, they were probably fighting for a good forty minutes straight without stop.

"No idea, this place seems honestly endless. We can only keep pushing on, who knows? We might be close to the end." Kyuren stated. They all nodded in agreement to this, as they were walking, they suddenly felt the ground shake. "Uh~... did you guys feel that?"

"Yeah. What the heck was that?" Rean wondered.

"Could it possibly had been and earthquake?" Gaius suggested. Machias shook his head at this as he added. "No, if that were the case, then we would of most likely been buried by now. It could be something else..."

"Uh~... guys?" The voice of Elliot was heard, they turned to look at him with confused looks. They saw him shaking as he had white eyes, they looked at where he was looking and widened their eyes as well.

"What.. the heck... is that?!" Machias shouted. In front of them was a large bug-like monster, it was similar to those beetles that they had constantly fought as they went through the catacombs. This bug was red in colour instead and was five times as big!

"I don't know, but whatever it, it's blocking our path. If we want to complete this exercise, then we have to fight it!" Kyuren shouted. They all nodded as they prepared to fight against the beast. Rean quickly ran in and swung his sword against its back.

"Take that!" They watched in shock as Rean's blade clashed against the body of the bug, but doing absolutely nothing! "What?!"

"Rean, quick, get out of there!" Kyuren shouted. Rean heard this and quickly jumped back, avoiding a strike from one of the legs of the monster. "Alright, guys. This monster seems to have an incredibly tough exoskeleton, we'll have to try and figure out its weak points and strike."

"Understood. But what could it's weak points be?" Elliot wondered. They got into their stances as the monster was making its way towards them.

"I have a plan. Me, Machias, and Elliot will continue to distract this thing while Gaius and Rean will slash at it in multiple areas to try and locate its most vulnerable spot!" They all nodded in agreement as Kyuren quickly ran around the monster and Machias went the other direction.

Elliot was firing off blast from his staff as Machias was doing the same with his shotgun, it wasn't doing damage to the monster, but it did distract it. Kyuren was jumping around and dodging it attacks, making it trying to hit him, but to no avail.

"Come on, this thing has to have a weaknes..." Rean muttered. Rean began slashing against its underbelly as it actually seemed to flinch. "Could it be?" Rean gave a heavy slash to the stomach making it scream. "Guys! The weakness is the stomach!"

"Got it!" Gaius shouted. The others nodded in understanding as Rean had to quickly roll out from under the monster as it stomped where he was, leaving a dent and large crack on the stone. "Haaa~!"

Gaius lunged at the monster and crouched down before thrusting his weapon forwards, this caused it to stab into the stomach as it gave a might cry of pain, it only became louder as Rean slashed multiple times at fast speeds with the held of the other three distracting it.

"It's working! We need to keep it up!" Kyuren shouted under his voice. That was when he something strange, the two pincers it had on its mouth completely turned around and pointed at the Rean and Gaius. "Watch out! Get out!"

"Huh?" They both muttered. It was too late as they were smacked away by the two pincers, causing them to crash into the walls.

"Rean, Gaius!" The three other males cried out. They quickly ran over, with Elliot helping Rean, and Machias helping Gaius. It seemed to do a considerable amount of damage to their companions.

"Watch out, you three. That thing hits hard." Rean muttered. Gaius and Rean had a hard time standing as they were supported by Machias and Elliot.

'Crap... I guess I don't have a choice.' Kyuren thought. He then stepped up to the monster as he looked at the others. "Leave this guy to me." They looked shocked at this. "Machias, Elliot, take care of those two!"

"W-Wait, you can't take that thing on alone!" Machias shouted. His face showing disbelief. "It's suicide, we'll think of something else!"

"Machias's right, that thing is too strong to fight alone." Elliot added. Kyuren just shook his head before taking out the Build Driver from his clothes and held it. "That device, you're going to use it?"

"Yeah."

"What's with the buckle looking thing?" Machias asked. Rean looked up and answered. "He said that it's his weapon, we don't know what it does, since he hasn't shown us yet. But, let's hope that it can save us."

"Yeah. Because that single strike is making it hard to fight..." Gaius stated. They watched as Kyuren placed the driver onto his waist, they were shocked to see a belt wrap around him, securing the buckle to his waist.

"Alright then, prepare yourself, freak!" Kyuren shouted. He then took out two bottles from his Fullbottle Holder, which was attached to the right side of his waist. One was red and the other was blue in colour.

"Saa, jikken wo hajime yo ka?" They didn't understand the words that Kyuren had just said, but watched as he began shaking the two bottles, they watched in confusion as complicated mathematical problems began to appear around them. Kyuren stopped as he turned both the nobs on the top of the bottles, making them face forwards before inserting them into the driver.

* * *

**Rabbit! Tank!**

**Best Match!**

**Are you ready?**

* * *

They were shocked, along with the monster, as a voice was heard from the belt around Kyuren's waist. They watched in amazement as the boy began to crank up the lever on the right side of the buckle, this resulted in a foundation of sorts to appear around his feat.

Transparent tubes also extended from the driver and swirved around before red and blue liquid passed through them. When it finished, two halves of a suit of armour were seen in front and behind Kyuren. Kyuren grinned before shouting.

"Henshin!"

They watched as the two halves of the armour crashed into Kyuren, they were amazed as it attached to the boy instead of actually crushing him. The suit was both red and blue in colour, with what appeared to be a black body suit underneath and the driver around his waist.

Smoke had spewed from certain parts of the suit of armour but quickly dispersed. They looked at the helmet that covered his entire head, there were two eye pieces, one that looked like the head of a rabbit and the other being a barrel of a tank.

* * *

**Fullmetal Moonsault!**

**Rabbit! Tank!**

**Yeah!**

* * *

"Rabbit...? Tank...?" Machias muttered in confusion. They were all staring at Kyuren in shock, he had donned a strange double coloured suit of armour, he has become Kamen Rider Build! They all had wide eyes as the monster backed away in shock.

"That's... awesome!" Elliot cried. He looked in awe at Kyuren who bent down as the spring on his left leg turned orange before jumping. This caused him to shot forwards before giving punch across the face of the monster. They were shocked when it caused a huge crack and dent to appear.

"He actually damaged it! He got that strong from putting the armour on?" Rean muttered. They were all watching in amazement as Kyuren caught both of the pincers in his hands before pushing them upwards.

This actions caused the monster to slightly jump, Kyuren took the chance and spun around before giving a kick to the stomach with his left leg, which had the rabbit powers. The monster screamed in pain as it was sent crashing into the wall.

"Let's see now..." Kyuren muttered. Tubes began to extend from the driver once again and formed a sword-like weapon that looked like a drill. He turned to see the monster charging again before crouching and using the power of the right leg to slide on the ground and end up behind the monster.

His leg was literally like the tires of that of a tank, while his left leg was that of a rabbit with intense kicking capabilities. Kyuren jumped up behind the monster smashed his weapon into its back as it gave an ear piercing scream.

"Let's try something else now." Kyuren stated. They watched as the drill/sword disappeared back into the buckle, Kyuren the took out what appeared to be another bottle, but this one was white in colour instead.

Kyuren shook it before taking out the rabbit Fullbottle from the driver before replacing it with the white one. This caused the sound of a familiar voice from the driver to announce something as Kyuren was cranking the lever.

* * *

**Hedgehog! Tank!**

**Are you ready?**

* * *

"Build up!"

They watched as all of the red that he was just donning shot off and was replaced by white instead, he had also gained a long shoulder pad and gauntlet of sorts with incredibly sharp looking spikes. The red eyepiece also turned to that of a head of a hedgehog.

"Let's go!"

"He changed?!" Machias said in shock. The other three were just as surprised, they all curiously watched as to see what this new change was capable of. They were surprised when the monster charged at Kyuren, only for it to back away after Kyuren lifted his right arm to it and the spikes grew to great lengths.

"Those look... painful." Elliot muttered. His face turning pale at the thought of even being pricked by one of those spikes. Kyuren began to ruthlessly punch the monster with the spiked fist, making it scream in incredible pain.

"Alright, it's time to finish this up!" Kyuren declared. The group looked at him with confusion as he quickly took out his rabbit Fullbottle again before replacing the hedgehog Fullbottle with it and cranking the lever. "The rules of victory have been set!"

* * *

**Rabbit! Tank!**

**Best Match!**

**Are you ready?**

* * *

"Build up!"

Kyuren quickly had changed back to his original form, with the red replacing the white once again.

* * *

**Fullmetal Moonsault!**

**Rabbit! Tank!**

**Yeah!**

* * *

They watched as Kyuren began to crank up the lever, they were confused though when he began bounding in the opposite direction. They were shocked though when he gave a last big leap, causing him to dive underground as a mathematical graph appeared and held the monster in place.

The graph looked oddly similar to a slide you would usually find at a kids playground, they saw Kyuren jump out from the ground and high into the air before getting into a kicking position before sliding down the graph towards the trapped monster, who was struggling to escape.

* * *

**Ready Go!**

**Vortex Finish!**

**Yeah!**

* * *

"Ha~!" Kyuren roared. His leg gave off red and blue energy as he crashed into the monster, causing an explosion that surprisingly didn't affect the surrounding enviroment. They uncovered their eyes to see that the monster had been completely blown up, nothing left but smoke. "Oh man, now that was a rush!"

Kyuren took out both of the bottles from his driver before the armour around him dispersed and shot off as he removed the buckle from his belt and put everything away, he sweat dropped though when he saw his friends shocked expressions.

"So, should we get going?"


End file.
